Paper Cuts
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: This is my first attempt at witting anything angsty so be gentle... Gumball watersin has been left all alone, his brother and sister both going to schools out of the country, penny has moved and Gumball has changed for the worse, all he wants to know is... Can he fix himself. Rated M just in case of language


(For certain uhh scientific reasons in this story Teri has hit her 'species' version of puberty, basically she is still a paper bear, but she is now three-dimensional, oh and Uhh water and stuff won't hurt her)(any further question about Paper bear puberty should be asked by way of pm or review question) thanks for reading, and enjoy.

Gumball(16 Years old) was walking down the road on his way home from school, for once in his life nothing was going on, ever since Penny Fitsgerald his ex-girlfriend had moved away, his step- fish brother Darwin was doing highschool abroad in an underwater school, and he rarely visited, even though they talked some, his little sister Anies went to college early, and he was left behind just a sixteen year old all alone, sure he still had friends, but ever since his fifteenth birthday he staid alone most of the time, preferring to keep to himself.

It was the end of another school day, Gumball thought about his weekend plans, and as usual he had none, what was one supposed to do when they never socialize with people outside of school. He was about half-way home when it started pouring down sheets of ice cold winter rain, he groaned realizing there was nowhere between the school and his house where he could wait it out, he started to run down the sidewalk trying to make it to his house as fast as possible, but he knew it would still take him fifteen minutes or so to get home, but by then he was thoroughly drenched. He walked into his house throwing his soaked hoodie onto the floor, his parents were out of town for their anniversary, and were spending a few days in Rome apparently they had left before he got home because there was a note saying bye and love you.

Gumball shivering went to his laundry room and threw off the rest of his cloths, he dried himself off with a towel. He started for his room for a new pair of cloths, but thought 'ah screw it, I'm the only one here anyways, what's the difference. He walked back into the living room and quickly jumped back with a huge blush forming on his bright blue face. Teri a paper bear that went to his school had just seen most of his body, he ran to his room put on the first thing he could find and burst through his door enraged once the embarrassment had worn off.

"Why are you in my house?" He demanded.

Teri an already shy girl taken aback by Gumball's sudden outburst couldn't speak.

"Well I'm waiting." he said taping his foot.

"Well I just umm... I wanted to..." She mumbled the last part so he couldn't hear.

Gumball rolled his eyes and stepped closer, "again please louder." He said extremely annoyed.

She just rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Well if your not gonna tell me then just leave okay." He said. He looked at her, a few tears started to form, he was speechless, had he turned into that much of a jerk, he made Teri the nicest girl in their whole school cry.

He tried to take another step closer but she pushed him away grabbed her umbrella and ran off leaving him there alone again...

Gumball went to sit down on the couch, he had went out to look for Teri but without an umbrella it was hopeless he just managed to get soaked and changed his cloths again. He looked on the table and noticed his phone sitting there he turned it on and noticed two messages, both from the same unknown number, he opened the first one.

"Hey Gumball I'm not sure if your going straight home or what, but I'm dropping your phone off at your house, so if I don't see you you'll know how it got there, plus now you have my number if you know, you ever wanna hang out or do something, we never talk anymore at school, I hope it's not my fault, I always enjoyed your company, even if you were a little stubborn at first about my hygiene stuff, (glad I grew out of that huh). Anyways, yeah anyways just call me , if you want."

Signed:❤ Teri❤

Gumball wanted to beat himself, Teri was just trying to be nice and give his phone back, he must have left it at school. He cringed, the last email was from a few minutes ago, he clicked open and read...

"I'm sorry I showed up at your house unannounced, you were right to yell at me, it's just... I miss you, the real Gumball Watterson, we all do at school, things haven't been the same the past two years without your spastic smiling blue face, but I can see what everyone says now is true, your a lost cause, so don't worry I won't bother you again."

Signed:Teri

"Gumball actually cried while reading this message, he had changed, he knew it to, but what was he supposed to do, his girlfriend moved, his brother transferred, and his sis was in college, it had always been them against the world, now he felt like the world was against him.

He dialed her number, but she hung up on him almost immediately, he called again.

"What do you want Watterson?" She asked angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier." He said.

"Well don't bother, you got your phone so...so fuck off." She hung up afterwards.

Gumball was sitting in silence for what felt like hours, he couldn't decide what to do, his life had been so simple untill just a few minuets ago, he woke up, went to school, came home and went to sleep, he didn't have to worry about other people bugging or annoying him asking him to go do things, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to how he used to be... He decide maybe he could start slow, see if he. Our get Teri to forgive him and start from there...

Gumball looked outside and saw that the rain had stopped, he wanted to take this as a good sign but just couldn't find the enthusiasm to. He managed to make it halfway there before the rain started up again, he ran and ran, somehow managing not to slip on the wet concrete below him. He finally made it to her house drenched once again, he knocked on the door and prayed that Teri was the one to answer it.

"Who is it." Teri asked.

Gumball stood there silenced, "it's me." He whispered.

Teri looked through the mail slot and rolled her eyes, she unlocked the door and forcefully pulled him inside. "Just so you know Watterson, the only reason your in here is because it's 39 degrees outside and raining, you obviously don't want to be near me so what is it?" She asked annoyed.

"I just wanted, I... I'll just go, I'm sorry for wasting your time." He turned around to leave.

Before he could walk out the door she grabbed his hand, he didn't move, he wasn't sure he could at this point.

"Gumball" she said slowly, "Don't leave."


End file.
